tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rising Shadows
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tapestry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rising Shadows page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Animedork (Talk) 15:58, July 13, 2012 Hey Welcome to the wiki. We're glad you decided to help and there a ton fo things you could do: you could try and find some info on Henry H. Neff's site or in the books, help fill out some stubs, check for typos, tons more, too. But please don't create random pages like the one you just made. It's fine to make pages, just make sure they had something to do with The Tapestry Series. Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 20:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry about the random page. I have no idea how that happened. And....I don't really know how to delete a page. But thanks anyway. How do I fill in a stub for a character without spoiling the story? As of right now, I don't think spoilers really matter much anymore. Also, please sign your posts, that way no one gets mixed up with the random wiki contributors. Dove of War 22:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Right. Does my signature have to be diffrent from my username? *Bangs head*. Never mind. Sorry about everything. No, all you need is to click Signature, or put down four of these: ~ Mmkay. Thanks a ton. I solemnly vow to make sure that tapestry wiki will be the best ever. Rising Shadows 23:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dove of War 23:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blocked? Um...someone blocked me. Was that intended? If it was....what did I do? Rising Shadows 21:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't seem like you're blocked. According to your block log, you've never breen blocked on this wiki before. So I don't know what's wrong. Maybe you can take a screenshot of whatever's telling you that you're blocked and post it. Dove of War 21:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Dove of War. The reason given is this: The reason given for Daisy Meadows's block is: "Removing content from pages: This person has removed content from pages, and has stated that he/she does *Start of block: 21:37, July 15, 2012 *Expiry of block: 21:37, July 16, 2012 *Intended blockee: 99.229.111.165 You may contact Dove of War or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Rising Shadows 22:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so the problem is that you have the same IP address as Daisy Meadow. Gimme a second to see if I can fix that for you, if not I'll just unblock Daisy and fix things that might be deleted by him/her. Dove of War 22:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Daisy Meadows will probably steer clear now. Rising Shadows 22:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Guys, I'm so sorry for leaving you two for SEVEN FRIGGIN DAYS!! I hope you'll forgive me! The reason was because I was at a camp on the mountain and there was no internet. I came back to see how everything's going and you two have really helped so thanks a lot. But I heard that there was some trouble too. Who's this Daisy Meadow fellow? They seem to be causing a lot of problems. Animedork 21:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rising Shadows, I have just blocked the user Daisy Meadows. I don't know if this will interfere with your account but if it does, please tell me. Thanks for protecting this wiki along with Dove of War and remember that there will always be people like that so make sure to look out for them. Animedork 21:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Back to Work Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been on! I've been stuck with loads of homework, but now I'll try to get back to work soon. Rising Shadows (talk) 20:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back :) Take as much time as you need! Animedork (talk) 07:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC)